


I Wish You Wouldn't Leave

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghost Lee Jaeyoon, M/M, NO DEATH, Seokwoo Can See Ghosts, the coffee shop is the setting for the first part of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Farewells are inevitable, but that doesn't mean Seokwoo is prepared to say goodbye to Jaeyoon who's made his mornings better and less lonely ever since he opened up his cafe.He's not ready to say goodbye, but it's inevitable.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	I Wish You Wouldn't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> title is subject to change because they're hard!! my other option was too long so i went with this one. okay so, this fic - i was aiming for 1.5k but then i ended up here with no regrets. i was talking to a friend the other day how I've always wanted to write a ghost au!! and I've done it!! i feel so fulfilled and can now rest for the remainder of the weekend! i do admit, this fic's writing style is a bit different from how i like to write but i think it's good to experiment with different styles. 
> 
> well, anyway, i hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! ❤

"Hey."

Seokwoo startles from his daydream of running on a beach, hand-in-hand with the one he loves, and smacks his hand off one of the coffee machine knobs he’s been wiping down with a small hiss. He turns his head to see his ghostly companion has joined him. Jaeyoon is leaned up against the counter, watching Seokwoo as he does every morning. 

Seokwoo thinks he misses being alive.

"Hey," he says back to Jaeyoon, earning a smile of familiarity. Seokwoo admires the dimples that pop into view as Jaeyoon's smile stretches into that same smile that Seokwoo loves.

They meet like this every morning, and have done ever since Seokwoo opened the cafe a few months ago. Amongst the coffee grinding and sweet bossa nova music that pours from the speakers, they chat in the early hours of the morning, unperturbed by their corporeal differences.

Seokwoo has been able to see ghosts since he was a child. His near-death accident had lit something up and ever since, seeing ghosts was his reality. He didn't mind. It had grown more and more natural in his life; as natural as breathing, and now he sometimes mistakes ghosts for people.

When Jaeyoon first appeared, Seokwoo had asked what he’d like to order as the ghost had been watching him from the other side of the counter where the customers line up. 

"Did you sleep well?" asks Jaeyoon, his eyes follow Seokwoo's hands as Seokwoo sets up the coffee machine so it's ready for opening.

"Yeah, I did." Seokwoo smiles. It's a lie. He hasn't been sleeping well as of late, his mind too consumed, too preoccupied, with the thoughts of the ghost before him. The ghost who has unknowingly taken to haunting his heart.

"Hmm, you look tired though..." Jaeyoon remarks. Seokwoo doesn't have anything to say to that and bites his lip as his brain rattles, looking for topics to talk about. He reaches for a comfortable topic for Jaeyoon; talking about his hometown, Busan.

"I have another question for you - what would you do if you could go back to Busan?"

Jaeyoon's eyes sparkle and he brings a finger to his ghostly lips in contemplation.

"Every time you ask me this question, I have different answers because there's honestly too much I want to do. My first thought today, though, is that I'd definitely go to Gwangalli and sink my feet in the sand, wiggle my toes in it. I miss the feeling of... well everything, but the sand most of all. Especially on warm summer evenings, when the sun has set low in the sky and the sand isn't so hot anymore." Jaeyoon sighs and cards a hand through his black hair. "I'd go with my mom and we'd go eat bingsu or kalguksu after - maybe my sister would go too - and we'd be having so much fun that dad would ring and ask us where we were and jokingly complain to mom for hogging my attention." He laughs lightly to himself and Seokwoo thinks he must be recalling a memory where that happened. Seokwoo's heart aches for him.

"That sounds really nice," Seokwoo says from the bottom of his heart. Even though he wishes that Jaeyoon could actually do those things now, he is happy to listen to the ghost recount his memories. The whimsical retellings were cherished memories, Seokwoo could tell, and he's glad that he can hear them and that Jaeyoon has someone he can talk to about them.

Seokwoo keeps a notebook of the various memories that Jaeyoon has told him about. He hates to think about it, but the day might come where Jaeyoon will move on to the afterlife and Seokwoo feels the need to desperately cling onto the man in whatever way he can. He doesn't want to say goodbye.

The cafe opens in 10 minutes, and although Jaeyoon usually sticks around during the day, this morning he leaves saying that he wants to go for a walk around the neighbourhood.

Seokwoo says his own farewell, his eyes lingering on the man's ghostly form until he disappears from sight. The fear that this will be the last time he sees Jaeyoon is all too present in his mind because the ghost has seemed distant these past few days.

He sighs to himself and goes through the motions of opening up the cafe. Chanhee comes through the door just before opening for his shift, takes one look at Seokwoo and asks, "Why do you look so tired? Old age getting to you?"

Seokwoo scoffs at the boy as he disappears into the back of the shop and comes back without his coat and instead, donning an apron.

"Insomnia will get you soon too, Chanhee," Seokwoo winks and laughs as Chanhee rolls his eyes at him.

Chanhee sighs dramatically, saying, "Seriously though, you're looking really tired and stressed these days. Taeyang and I can open for a few days if it's too stressful for you."

"No!" Seokwoo shouts, and then flusters at the overreaction. "I can- I can handle opening. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment," he explains as he wipes a table down. For some reason, this one table always has a stain on it every morning. It's like a phantom stain that, no matter how many times the table is cleaned the night before, stubbornly insists on appearing.

Chanhee nods from where he leans on the front counter. He stares sadly at Seokwoo as his boss gives the table one last wipe and straightens up, nodding in satisfaction at the stainless surface.

As far as Chanhee can see, there was no stain on the table.

The cafe opens, and within the next hour, is bustling with customers.

Seokwoo leaves the cafe in the hands of Chanhee and Taeyang at noon when they both push him out the door, telling him not to come back until he's gotten rest.

After a short trek, Seokwoo curls up under the covers in his apartment, and eventually does fall asleep.

-

His insomnia brought on by worry still plagues him for days after, and slowly but surely he catches a head cold. After nearly dropping a customer's coffee from the sheer exhaustion one afternoon, Juho and Youngkyun send him home. Seokwoo wants to resist because going home means that he has succumbed to being tired and sick and means he won't get to open the cafe the next day, but after Juho berates him and says it isn't just for his safety, but for the safety of everyone in the cafe, he has no argument.

With some cold medicine that he picks up on the way home, he finally rests. After all the exhaustion from not sleeping and all the worry that he's fallen for someone who's dead, he rests without the weight on his shoulders.

-

He recovers from the cold and is able to open the cafe once again. However, Jaeyoon doesn't appear for days on end. Seokwoo tries his best to keep his emotions under control and to not stress as that would probably make the situation worse but it proves difficult.

Seokwoo is disappointed when he doesn't hear the "Hey" that he's become so accustomed to hearing every morning. He hopes that Jaeyoon just wants some space and that his fear hasn't become a reality.

Jaeyoon hasn't disappeared yet, Seokwoo finds out after a few days, walking through the door of the dark cafe to feel his ghostly presence, a slight chill to the air.

"Jaeyoon?" he calls out, closing the door behind him and locking it. He takes a few steps in and looks around.

"Seokwoo." It sounds weak and feeble, but Seokwoo hears his name from nowhere in particular.

It gives him the confidence to step further into the cafe. He searches more for Jaeyoon and as he walks behind the barista counter, he finds him huddled underneath with his arms curled around his knees.

"Jaeyoon," Seokwoo breathes out in relief, stooping down to Jaeyoon's height and searching his form with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

Jaeyoon looks up at him with teary eyes, his bottom lip wobbling.

Seokwoo feels the urge to curl his arms around Jaeyoon, but he knows he can't - he's tried it before only to be punched in the face with the heartbreaking reality that Jaeyoon was dead and that Seokwoo’s arms would fall through him each time.

"I'm - I'm growing weak Seokwoo..." Jaeyoon's eyebrows furrow and anger fills his eyes. "I'm not ready. I'm not."

He continues before Seokwoo can react.

"I was so worried that I - that I wouldn't get to say goodbye to you." Jaeyoon wipes his eyes with the sleeves of his cardigan. Seeing Jaeyoon, who at times seemed larger than life, look so small and defeated, breaks Seokwoo's heart. The devastation crawls into his heart and it's so big it feels as if it's causing cracks as wide as the Han River in it. It hurts so much that it makes Seokwoo's eyes sting with tears.

"It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you," Seokwoo says frantically, his hands in the air, fingers flexing, but unable to touch Jaeyoon. This is so unfair, Seokwoo thinks to himself. He's powerless to comfort Jaeyoon. He can't hug him, or at the very least lay a hand on one of his.

"How long do you have left?" Seokwoo asks, voice shaking as he does.

Jaeyoon's teary eyes resolutely stare at the ground now, as if he'll burst into sobs if he looks at Seokwoo. Jaeyoon shakes his head. "I don't know. M-maybe a day?"

Seokwoo nods pensively and huffs out a panicked breath.

As the day goes on, Chanhee can tell something is going on with Seokwoo but thankfully he doesn't pry. Seokwoo finishes up his shift but he lingers in the backrooms of the cafe at his computer, refusing to leave Jaeyoon. They talk in strained whispers from time-to-time but they're both too caught up in their devastation to carry a full conversation.

A few times during the day, Chanhee or Juho depending on who's around, brings Seokwoo tea and sandwiches. He drinks the tea and eats the sandwiches only because Jaeyoon urges him to and Seokwoo is powerless to resist Jaeyoon.

"You need to eat, Seokwoo." Jaeyoon frowns the first time he refuses, disappointment dripping from his eyes. "Please."

"Okay." Seokwoo relents, but he doesn't enjoy the sandwiches the way he used to and the tea burns his tongue, rendering his taste buds useless in the endeavor.

Seokwoo closes the cafe after waving Juho and Youngkyun away.

"Your shifts are finished, guys. I can close up."

Juho huffs at Seokwoo, crossing his arms across his chest. "Seok’, you need to rest. We're all worried about you." The corners of his lips are turned down in a frown. Seokwoo feels guilty that he can't tell them about Jaeyoon, about how he has to say goodbye to the man that he's grown so fond of.

They leave reluctantly and Seokwoo feels there might be an intervention coming in the next few days. His staff were some of his best friends and they were fiercely protective of their boss, but Seokwoo knows there's no helping this situation. At least, there's nothing they could do. They are just as powerless as he is.

Seokwoo is stuck between letting the routine of closing wash over him or finishing it as much as possible so he can spend more time with Jaeyoon. However, the latter pulls at him more and he finds himself pushing past his tired muscles to close up.

"Can we go to the Han River?" asks Jaeyoon as Seokwoo announces he's finished cleaning up. Seokwoo begins reaching for his coat before he finishes answering.

-

The subway ride feels strange and melancholy, and Seokwoo stares at Jaeyoon who leans against the wall of the carriage, still looking unprepared to meet his fate. His ghostly form flickers like a dying light bulb now, and Seokwoo's anxious mind keeps feeding him images of what it would look like for Jaeyoon to simply blink out of existence.

It's a cruel image and Seokwoo hates it.

They reach their stop after switching lines a few times and their walk to the river is silent, marred by dread. Seokwoo sneaks looks at Jaeyoon as they walk, checking to make sure he's still here and that he hasn't disappeared.

The great stretch of the Han river comes into view after a while. There are people walking their dogs or walking with loved ones or friends, but there are also lone people. Seokwoo must look like one of them.

"Would you like to walk for a bit? Or sit down?" Seokwoo inquires, coming here was Jaeyoon's wish after all.

"Let's walk for a bit," answers Jaeyoon. He has his hands behind his back as he observes the others around them.

They continue on for what seems like an age to Seokwoo until Jaeyoon stops him by trying to touch his arm. Seokwoo can feel his cool fingers fade through his arm and he shivers. Jaeyoon had tried to touch him before and it never perturbed him that he couldn't touch Seokwoo, not in the same way it did for Seokwoo.

Jaeyoon lifts his chin in the direction of the rocky edge of the riverside. "Can we sit over there?"

Seokwoo nods, wondering what Jaeyoon will say to him. Will he say anything at all? The rock feels cold and makes the unease in his heart grow. On the way here, he'd been turning so many questions over in his mind, and most of all, three little words weighed on his tongue. But he has no clue where to start.

"Seokwoo..." Jaeyoon starts and Seokwoo holds his breath, he has no reason to feel nervous and yet the worries of the day have strung him up and here he is, expecting the worst. "I wanted to say thank you for-"

"You don't-"

Jaeyoon holds a flickering hand up to silence Seokwoo and continues, "I wanted to say thank you for making all of this-" He gestures to himself. "- better. I felt really lonely before you came along and even though my sense of time isn't the best, I always looked forward to our conversations." He smiles gratefully at Seokwoo, dimples flashing, before his expression falls more somber. "I'm going to miss you," says Jaeyoon, sadness imbuing his words.

Seokwoo blinks the tears from his eyes. "I'm- I'm going to miss you too..."

Seokwoo isn't certain but he thinks that maybe the sound of the water lapping before them, reminiscent of one of Jaeyoon's memories of Gwangalli, lulls him into saying it. It says that even if he does say it, everything will be alright, and so, he says,

"Jaeyoon, I love you." and it takes every drop of strength not to burst into sobs. Not to curl in on himself. He hides, covering his face with his hands and refusing to look at Jaeyoon's face. He can already imagine it; a disgusted curl of his pretty pink lips, eyes hooded in displeasure, dimple nowhere in sight.

But, to Seokwoo's surprise, he begins to hear crying. He takes his face from his hands and turns to Jaeyoon whose face is lifted up to the night sky. Jaeyoon is crying, tears running down his cheeks, eyes scrunched up with sorrow. He gently weeps up at the moon.

He composes himself, wiping his face and shutting his eyes, before he sets his mournful gaze on Seokwoo.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me for, Seokwoo?"

Seokwoo swallows, takes a deep breath and looks out at the water. "For the past few weeks... It's- It happened slowly. I didn't really notice properly until before I got sick, when I told you that you had an amazing smile and then you - well, you smiled at me." When he looks back at Jaeyoon, the ghost's attention is fully on him and Seokwoo barrels on, "You're so gorgeous, and funny, and kind, and... I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He stares down at his hands, desperately wishing he could hold Jaeyoon's face in them and kiss him.

But he can't. Not now, not today, not ever.

"Seokwoo... Can I try something?" asks Jaeyoon with trepidation in his tone.

Seokwoo nods, turning to face Jaeyoon once again. He's not sure what exactly Jaeyoon wants to do until Jaeyoon places his hands to Seokwoo's face as if he's about to cup his cheeks, but stops short of doing so -- probably because doing so would make Seokwoo colder and the illusion of doing it is enough.

Jaeyoon leans in, closing his eyes slightly as he does, and brushes his ghostly lips against Seokwoo. At the sensation, Seokwoo squeezes his eyes shut, allowing it to take over his senses.

With his lips against Seokwoo's, Jaeyoon whispers, "I love you too, Seokwoo."

The frosty coldness disappears.

Seokwoo opens his eyes to see he's alone now and he lets them fall shut again.

  
  


_A few months later..._

  
  


From the beginning, Seokwoo had kept a notebook full of Jaeyoon's memories because he thought that someone should remember him. And from time-to-time, as he worked in his little cafe, he thought about those memories. Eventually, he began to want to go to the places Jaeyoon talked about, to stand in the same spots where he stood, and experience some of the nuances of Jaeyoon's life in order to heal his broken heart.

Seokwoo planned the trip in advance and left the cafe in the hands of his very competent employees.

Early one morning, he hopped on the KTX to Busan Station and began his trip.

After a week-long trip, he's on his last day now and he saw it fitting to end it in Gwangalli. It had been the last memory Jaeyoon had recounted to Seokwoo and it felt like the right way to end the trip before he went back to his hotel and got the KTX back to Seoul the next morning.

It's a heavenly spot Gwangalli, not as flashy as Haeundae with its towering skyscrapers and tourist flocks, but with Gwangan Bridge twinkling lightly in the evening sky and few beach-goers -- Seokwoo feels at peace. He snaps a few photos of the bridge and surrounding areas before sinking his feet in the sand and walking along the shore. The sand warms Seokwoo's toes in a pleasant way and the sunset casts a beautiful glow on the sand.

Seokwoo basks in the low heat as it curls around him.

"Excuse me?"

He blinks at the man who calls out to him, the sun casting a shadow across his face.

"Sorry to bother you, but would you mind taking a photo of me and my mother?"

The man's voice makes Seokwoo freeze. There's no mistaking it, and as Seokwoo nods dumbly, he's gifted with the most beautiful view of Jaeyoon. His Jaeyoon.

Jaeyoon hands him his phone and poses while Seokwoo's grasping with the fact that Jaeyoon is not, in fact, dead. Seokwoo takes a few photos, smiling as politely as he can to mask the shock coursing through his veins, and hands the phone back to Jaeyoon.

"Thank you so much!" Jaeyoon calls out. He's about to leave then, and Seokwoo should say something, anything!

Jaeyoon stops turning away and furrows his brows with a small frown.

"Do I know you?" he asks, recognition lighting his eyes gently. A split second after, his eyes widen and he gasps, "Seokwoo."

"Yeah," Seokwoo breathes, his eyes already taking in the details of Jaeyoon. He had a healthy pink and slight golden complexion, and a few tiny moles dotting his face and neck. His hair seems a bit longer than it was when he was a ghost.

"Jaeyoon? We should go and get dinner." Jaeyoon's mother appears by his side, breaking them both from their staring. She gives a questioning look to Jaeyoon but turns to Seokwoo when he doesn't give a reply. "Who's this?"

Seokwoo licks his lips in nervousness before bowing to Jaeyoon's mother and introducing himself.

"Hello! I'm Kim Seokwoo, Jaeyoon's friend."

At the mention of being Jaeyoon's friend, Jaeyoon's mom brightens up and hits her son's arm lightly. "Why didn't you say it was your friend? Would you like to join us for dinner, Seokwoo?"

"Uh-"

Seokwoo looks at Jaeyoon who nods frantically before saying, "Yeah, Seokwoo, join us for dinner."

"Yeah, I'd love to," he says in agreeance. Seokwoo smooths down his t-shirt as he follows, checking for stains and wishing he had a freshly washed shirt. He hadn't packed enough shirts, thinking it wouldn't matter, but fate says otherwise.

They enter a family-run kalguksu restaurant, the owner shouting to welcome them and quickly bringing them water once they'd sat down. It appears that Jaeyoon's mom knows the owner so she goes to chat with her after they've ordered, leaving Seokwoo and Jaeyoon alone.

Jaeyoon's studying Seokwoo's face, his eyes trailing around as if he remembers the details of it and is reacquainting himself with them. Seokwoo's hair has been cut recently, a shorter cut that doesn't take away from his handsomeness but does make him look older. Youngkyun said it made him look intimidating when he wasn't smiling, but Juho claims that even if Seokwoo tried his very best to look scary, he'd still look like a giant teddy bear.

"You look good," Seokwoo remarks. It's a total understatement but he figures it'll do.

Jaeyoon flashes that smile that Seokwoo loves, dimples fully on show. "Thank you. It's nice to not be-" He scrunches his nose trying to find the right word. "-see-through? Invisible? Floating? And I can hold things now!" He lifts his metal water cup as if to illustrate his point.

Seokwoo laughs at the delight and satisfaction on his face. Parsing his words, he says, "I'm glad you're not actually- you know--"

"Dead?"

Seokwoo nods, pursing his lips and sitting up a little bit straighter.

His grief still hasn't dissipated even though Jaeyoon sits in front of him right now. Seokwoo feels like it may never leave, and will haunt his heart for years to come. The nights where he lay awake from the mourning would still come and grace him, but would ease away as the years pass.

Jaeyoon plays with the little cup in his hand before filling it and both of the other cups with water.

"I was in a coma. I got into a car accident in Seoul -- that's where my job is, was -- and for months I was lying in that hospital. "

Seokwoo hums, nodding. He vaguely remembers a car accident in the area around the cafe, Taeyang had been late coming to work because of it and had recounted the scene to him and Chanhee for days after.

"Waking up from it was the most disorientating thing. 3 months just gone..." Jaeyoon adds. "I remembered being a ghost after a few days of being in the hospital, before being discharged, and that was so overwhelming. I remembered you, but I couldn't picture your face, I couldn't remember anything but your voice."

Maybe it's the shock of seeing the love of your life alive and well, but Seokwoo felt the need to cry, to wrap his arms around Jaeyoon and breathe him in.

He wonders if Jaeyoon can see it in his eyes as the other reaches out and places a hand on Seokwoo's which rests on the table. Seokwoo has never felt so happy, so relieved to feel the warmth of someone else. For Jaeyoon's hand to be resting on his, it's a gift and he knows he's staring down at their connected hands in tearful awe and wonder.

Jaeyoon takes his hand away as his mother makes her way back to them and the lingering warmth of his hand brands Seokwoo's as if Jaeyoon owned it, as if it were his and nobody else's.

Their dinner passes pleasantly with Jaeyoon's mom offering questions for Seokwoo, asking about the cafe and his family. Seokwoo gladly answers, happy for a distraction from everything else on his mind. Jaeyoon and him exchange glances as the conversation lulls, Seokwoo has much he wants to ask him but can't. He doesn't even know where to start.

By the end of dinner, everyone is pleasantly full and they leave the restaurant to step into the tepid air of nighttime.

Seokwoo isn't ready to say goodbye to Jaeyoon again, but they exchange KakaoTalk usernames with promises of messages.

At the Gwangan metro station, they go their separate ways as Jaeyoon states that taking the bus is faster for them.

Seokwoo walks down the steps with a small sadness at saying goodbye to Jaeyoon again, but also with a burgeoning hope that they'll keep in contact.

He frowns as he tops up his transport card. If they'd met sooner, they easily could have spent more time together. Jaeyoon had expressed his own disappointment when he heard Seokwoo was leaving the following morning, and although it was tempting to lengthen the trip, his employees needed a break from manning the cafe. He also remembers he has a pile of paperwork waiting for him in his office.

"Seokwoo!"

As Seokwoo's about to step through the barrier, a shout stops him and he looks to see Jaeyoon running through the metro station, the sound of his steps slapping around in the acoustic space.

"Jaeyoon?"

Said man stops in front of him, huffing, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, one second." He gulps in air, leaning over with his hands on his knees. "I still haven't- gotten back to my level of fitness- oh fuck it," he groans, frustrated, standing up straight and pulling Seokwoo's face down to his level. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Seokwoo can barely suck in a breath before Jaeyoon's lips are on his. They're so fantastically warm that Seokwoo moans in satisfaction, his hands searching Jaeyoon looking for his waist. They find it easily and he pulls Jaeyoon closer against him.

It feels so perfect -- so perfect that Seokwoo could cry at how right it feels. Jaeyoon's fingers stroke his cheeks before one departs and finds itself tangled in his hair, there's just enough for Jaeyoon's fingers to tug lightly. The sensation becomes all too much for Seokwoo and he pulls away to find air, resting his forehead against Jaeyoon's.

They grin at each other, laughing in euphoria.

Seokwoo murmurs, "I've been wanting to do that for so long."

Jaeyoon presses his lips to Seokwoo quickly. "You aren't the only one. Do you know how torturous it was? Not just this evening, but as a ghost. There were so many times I wanted to kiss you but I couldn't."

"Well, you can now." Seokwoo steals a quick kiss, biting his own lip in amusement when Jaeyoon tries to follow. "We should probably stop kissing here though, I think we're scandalising everyone."

Two girls watch from a bench, whispering to each other feverishly.

Jaeyoon frowns but backs away.

"I'm going to Seoul next week..." Jaeyoon grins slyly at Seokwoo as his mouth pops open in delighted surprise. "Was thinking of going to see my boyfriend... if he'd like that..."

Jaeyoon has a boyfriend? thinks Seokwoo.

Seokwoo's expression falls and Jaeyoon huffs.

"You. I mean you, Seokwoo."

"Oh. Oh!" Seokwoo laughs at the misunderstanding. A sickly sweet smile edges onto his face and he says, "I'd like that a lot..."

"Good. I'll see you next week then." Jaeyoon happily goes to walk away but decides against it, swinging back and kissing Seokwoo's cheek. He runs off and back out of the metro station leaving Seokwoo standing alone, those two girls still staring at him.

He finds that he can't care about them though, not when he'd finally kissed Jaeyoon.

Seokwoo makes his way back to his hotel all while thinking of Jaeyoon and feeling like he's soaring through the heavens.

_fin._

  
  



End file.
